Did I Mention?
by ocfanatic2013
Summary: Beth falls in love with Evie. Evie takes a little longer to catch up. Prequel to Its Going Down


"Is everybody at home as pretty as you?" Chad asked as he led Evie under the bleachers. Unbeknownst to either of them, Beth was standing only a few feet away. She wanted to walk away, but she knew Chad. She knew how open he'd been about his displeasure of Ben's proclamation and he knew there was no way he'd spend time with any of the Villain Kids without an ulterior motive.

"I like to think I'm the fairest of them all. How many rooms in your castle?" Evie asked. Beth raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! Too many to count. You really nailed that chemistry problem today. You're gonna have all the nerds in love with you." Chad said.

"I'm not that smart." Evie insisted.

"Oh, come on." Chad said. Evie shook her head.

"No, really, I'm not. But I'm... I'm really good at sewing and cooking and cleaning. You know, like your mother, Cinderella, without the ratty dress. See this? If I ask it where something is, it tells me." she explained. Chad reached out and grabbed the mirror.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No." Evie replied. Chad held the mirror to his mouth

"Where's my cell phone?" he asked.

"It won't work for you, silly." Evie said, giggling.

"No biggie. My dad will just get me a new one." Chad replied.

"Prince charming." Evie whispered.

"Yeah." Chad said.

"And Cinderella."

"Yeah."

"Fairy godmother. Hey, I heard her wand is in some boring museum. Do they always leave it there?" Evie asked, puckering her lips and leaning in for a kiss only to have Chad turn away.

"I'd really like to talk, but... I'm just swamped. Unless..."

"Unless?"

"If you could knock all my homework out along with yours, then maybe we could get together sometime... Hang." Chad said. Beth narrowed her eyes; she couldn't believe Evie was falling for this.

"Okay." Evie whispered.

"Thanks, babe." Chad said, walking away. Beth rolled her eyes from her hiding spot.

"Yeah. Bye." Evie said. Holding back a sigh, Beth came into view, startling the taller girl.

"I couldn't help but overhear..." she said.

"Are you stalking me?" Evie teased.

"No, I'm a cheerleader. We just got out of practice." Beth replied. Evie nodded. "Are you... do you actually like Chad?" Evie nodded again. "Really? Chad? Of all the people you've met here, you chose Chad?"

"Why wouldn't I choose him?" Evie asked. Beth shrugged, taking a step forward and stepping into Evie's personal space. "Who else would I choose?"

"There's plenty of people in this kingdom." she said, continuing to step forward until Evie was against one of the poles holding the bleachers up. Evie raised an eyebrow. "You don't have to settle for the first prince that smiles at you."

"Second." Evie whispered with a smirk. Beth chuckled lowly.

"There's more to Auradon than princes." she said, brushing her fingers against Evie's wrist before walking away. As she watched the blonde leave, Evie let out a shaky breath; Chad had definitely not made her feel the way Beth had just made her feel.

* * *

"Do you think they actually paid for those?" Audrey asked, glaring at the girls fawning over Mal and Jay. Beth shrugged, leaning against the lockers. "She did it to Jane's hair, too, and Fairy Godmother's not happy about it."

"It's just hair, Audrey." Beth pointed out.

"What's the harm?" Ben asked, causing Audrey to look at them in shock.

"It's gateway magic! Sure, it starts with the hair. Next thing you know It's the lips and the legs and the clothes and then everybody looks good and then... where will I be?" she asked.

"Still less pretty than me." Beth teased, grinning at her best friend. Audrey narrowed her eyes.

"Listen, Audrey..." Ben said. Audrey shook her head.

"I will see you at the game after my dress-fitting for the coronation, okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye, Bennyboo. Bye, Beth."

"Bye." the siblings said in unison. Beth turned to her brother.

"I have to go, I have some homework to do before the game." she said. Ben nodded and Beth walked away with a wave.

* * *

"I love you, Mal! Did I mention that?" Ben asked. Mal blushed as Evie grinned beside her.

"Chad's my boyfriend now!" Audrey announced, causing the smile on Evie's face to drop immediately. Watching from the field, Beth bit her lip.

"Hey!" Chad said.

"And I'm going to the coronation with him. So I don't need your pity date."

Audrey continued. Ben turned to Mal.

"Mal! Will you go to the coronation with me?" he asked, putting the microphone in Mal's face.

"Yes!"

"She said yes!" Ben announced, earning a cheer from the crowd.

"Let's go, Ben. The whole team's waiting for you." Jay said. As Ben, Jay, and Carlos disappeared into the crowd, Mal turned to Evie and finally saw the look on her face. Biting her lip, she leaned closer to her best friend.

"I feel really sorry for Audrey." she said.

"You do?" Evie asked. Mal nodded.

"Yeah. I feel like if she were talented like you,and she knew how to sew and knew beauty tips, that she wouldn't need a prince to make her feel better about herself." she said. Evie smiled.

"I guess I am kind of talented." she replied softly.

"You are definitely gifted." Mal agreed. Evie hugged her best friend.

"Thanks, M." she said.

"Come on, let's go." Mal said, leading Evie down the bleachers. Just as their feet hit the grass, Beth appeared in front of them.

"Evie, hey. Can I talk to you for a second?" Beth asked. Evie nodded, stepping away from Mal and following the princess a few feet away. "I was wondering if... I wanted to know if you would be my date to the coronation." Evie tilted her head, a smile on her face. "I know I'm not a prince, but it could be really fun."

"I think that sounds great. I would love to." Evie said. The princess grinned. "Do you want to eat dinner with the four of us?"

"Sure." Beth said, smiling at Mal. The purple-haired girl sent the princess a smirk; the only person who didn't know how Beth felt about Evie was Evie.

"Come on then, Princess." she said.

* * *

"Did you have to do that in front of Evie?" Beth asked the moment she shut the door to their dorm room and saw that Audrey was sitting on her bed.

"Do what?" Audrey asked innocently. Beth narrowed her eyes.

"You know she likes him. Did you have to humiliate her like that?" she asked. Audrey sighed.

"I didn't just do it for me." she admitted. Beth looked over. "I see the way you look at her."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Beth mumbled.

"You're in love with her." Audrey said. Beth sighed.

"I'm not the one she wants. Your new boyfriend is. I'm just her date to the coronation. Do you think I don't know why she accepted? She only agreed to go with me because she can't go with the person she actually wants to go with." Beth said.

"I don't think she would have agreed to go with you if some part of her didn't want to." Audrey pointed out. Beth sighed. "And now you're her knight in shining armor."

"She doesn't see me like that." Beth whispered, collapsing on her own bed.

"She will. She already does, she just doesn't know it yet." Audrey said, looking over at her best friend. Beth raised an eyebrow. "You'll get the girl, don't worry."

* * *

"Looking for something?" Evie paused her movements, looking up from her purse to find the teacher holding her magic mirror. Beth looked up from her test, seeing the panic on her friend's face. "Thank you, Chad. It's gratifying to see someone still respects the honor code. It will be my recommendation that you are expelled." Mr. Deley said.

"Mr. Deley, I..." Beth stood up.

"But that isn't fair." she said.

"Beth-" the teacher said. Beth shook her head.

"Obviously she wasn't cheating since she didn't have that... Whatever it is." she pointed out. Evie looked up.

"It's called a magic mirror." she whispered.

"You're not helping." Beth hissed. Evie looked down. "Maybe she needed another pencil."

"Actually, I was-" Beth placed a hand on Evie's shoulder.

"Really, don't help." she said. Evie nodded as the blonde turned to the teacher. "Please." the princess said.

"Please." Evie whispered. Mr. Deley sighed.

"Well, If you can pass this test, I'll return your property and let the matter drop." he said. Evie let out a sigh of relief. As Beth sat down, the blue-haired girl sent the prince across from them a glare, only stopping when Beth gently elbowed her and pointed at her exam.

* * *

"Beth, hey!" Evie said. Beth smiled. "I wanted to thank you for standing for me in class today."

"Of course. Chad's an ass, I hope you see that now." Beth said.

"Trust me, I do. You were right, there is more to Auradon than princes." Evie replied. Beth chuckled. "I actually wanted to do something to thank you for everything you've done for me since I got here. Lonnie helped me plan it. Can I pick you up at your dorm around seven?"

"Yeah, sure. I can't wait." Beth said. Evie nodded with a grin. "I'll see you then."

* * *

"Oh my god." Beth whispered, taking in the picnic that Evie and Lonnie had set up. Evie smiled softly. "You did this?"

"Yeah. Do you like it?" Evie asked.

"It's amazing. Thank you so much." Beth said, moving to the blanket and sitting down. As Evie joined her, Beth took a deep breath. "I need to tell you something that I can't... I need to tell you something."

"Okay..." Evie said. Her mind was racing and she was all but convinced that Beth was about to tell her she didn't want to go to coronation with her after all.

"Evie, I... I didn't ask you to the coronation just because you're my friend. I'm... I think I'm in love with you. I think I fell in love with you the moment I saw you." Beth admitted. Evie stared in shock. "I know you don't feel the same way and I know that you're never going to, I just... I didn't want to hide it."

"Beth..." Evie whispered. Beth bit her lip.

"It's okay. I'm not expecting anything. If you don't want to go to coronation with me anymore, I'll understand." she said. Evie stared at the blonde for a moment before, shaking her head.

"Nothing has changed. I still want to go to coronation with you. There's nobody I would rather go with." she said. Beth smiled softly. "I've been working on dresses for me and Mal and outfits for the boys. Mal and I are going to be standing with royalty, I hope we look okay."

"You two will look beautiful." Beth replied. Evie blushed. "I'm hungry. Can we open that basket and see what you packed?"

"Of course." Evie said, smiling at the girl.

* * *

A few hours later, Evie collapsed on Mal's bed next to the girl. "How was your date?"

"It was good. Too bad it was all fake. How was yours?" Mal asked.

"It wasn't a date." Evie whispered. Mal scoffed.

"You and I both know that isn't true." she said. Evie bit her lip, turning her head and looking at her best friend.

"I think I'm falling for her." she admitted. Mal closed her eyes.

"We're leaving soon, E." she reminded gently. Evie nodded.

"I know." she whispered. Mal rested her head on Evie's shoulder. "Doesn't mean I don't like her."

"I know." Mal said.

* * *

Coronation had all been going according to plan - until it wasn't. Jane grabbed her mother's wand and unintentionally broke the barrier between the Isle and Auradon. Before anyone knew what was happening, Maleficent appeared in the cathedral and had magically frozen everyone but herself, Mal, Jay, Carlos, and Evie. After defiance from Mal, she'd turned into a dragon and soon a battle ensued between mother and daughter.

"The strength of evil is good as none when stands before four hearts as one. The strength of evil is good as none when stands before four hearts as one. The strength of evil is good as none when stands before four hearts as one. The strength of evil is good as none when stands before four hearts as one!" Mal yelled. Before their very eyes, the dragon that had replaced Maleficent turned into a lizard and Fairy Godmother snapped out of her spell and rushed over.

"Did I kill her?" Mal whispered.

"Of course not. She shrank to the size of the love in her heart. That's why it's so itty-bitty." the woman said. While the pair continued talking, Evie made her way to the princess that had stolen her heart.

"Fairy Godmother?" she called out.

"Yes, dear?" Evie took a deep breath.

"Almost dying has taught me not to hide how I feel because you might not get the chance to say it. Can you bring her back to me so I can kiss her?" she asked. The woman smiled and nodded.

"Bibbidi- bobbidi-boo!" she said, waving her wand. As Beth snapped out of her trance, she started to fall forward, as she'd been in the process of stepping off a stair when the curse had been placed. Fortunately, Evie caught her.

"Hi." she whispered. Beth smiled. "You're okay, you're safe. I will never let anything happen to you." Evie promised.

"That was... I think that will go down as the most interesting coronation." Beth said, chuckling as she stood up straight. Biting her lip, Evie thought for a moment before pulling the blonde into a kiss in history. After melting into the embrace, Beth pulled away. "Evie?" she whispered.

"I wasn't planning on telling you this today, but then everything happened. Beth, we just almost died and I don't want to keep anything a secret. I like you, I want to be with you." Evie said. Beth bit her lip.

"I'm not a prince." she pointed out softly. Evie smiled.

"You're so much better." she promised. Beth stared at the taller girl. "I don't need a prince. I have the most beautiful princess in the land right in front of me and I would love nothing more than to make her my Queen." Evie whispered. Beth blushed. "Beth, I'm not perfect, but I can promise you that I will be the best girlfriend that I can be. I was taught to dote on the prince I end up with, to make their every wish my command. The only thing that's going to change is that I'll be doting on a princess." Evie said. Beth bit her lip. "What's wrong?"

"I don't need any of that, Evie. I just want your attention, time, and your affection. I just want you to be the same girl that I've fallen for, I don't want you to change. Following your mother's rules won't make you the best girlfriend in the world, being yourself will." Beth replied. Evie smiled.

"Is that a yes?" she whispered. Beth nodded with a grin. A giggle immediately escaped her as Evie picked her up and twirled her around. "I'll be the best girlfriend, I promise."

"I know you will." Beth said as she was placed on the ground. Evie smiled widely. "So will I." the blonde whispered, kissing Evie. When they broke apart, Audrey walked over.

"I told you that you'd get the girl." she said, smiling at her best friend. Beth grinned as Evie's arms wrapped around her. "I'll see you two at the after party?"

"Yeah, see you there." Beth said, looking up at Evie before leading the girl over to Ben, Mal, Jay, and Carlos.

* * *

"Incoming, E." Mal said three weeks later. Evie frowned in confusion.

"What?" Just then, she felt a kiss being pressed to her cheek and a pair of arms wrapping around her shoulders.

"Hi, Evie." Beth said, smiling as she rested her chin on Evie's shoulder. Evie suddenly turned shy, sending the blonde a soft smile as she leaned in for a kiss. "You look beautiful today. Actually, you look beautiful every day."

"Thank you." Evie said, leaning so she could see her girlfriend. Smiling softly, she ran her thumb across Beth's cheek. "You look amazing, too."

"Well, thank you." Beth replied, letting go of Evie's shoulders, and slipping into the spot next to the taller girl.

"Where's your lunch?" Carlos asked.

"I already ate, Doug was helping me with an assignment so I ate while we worked on it. I made sure I had enough time to come see my favorite girl, though." Evie blushed as Beth smiled at her. Reaching around her girlfriend, Beth grabbed a leftover carrot and took a bite. "Do you want to go somewhere private?"

"Yeah, sure. After I finish eating." Evie said. Beth smiled, watching as Evie returned to her dessert. "Beth, try this." the taller girl said, running her spoon through her chocolate pudding and holding it up to the blonde's mouth. Beth smiled, allowing herself to be fed. "Have you ever had this before?"

"Yeah, I have." Beth whispered, leaning in and kissing the taller girl. Evie blushed as they broke apart before finishing her pudding. "I'm ready to go."

"Okay. We'll see you guys later." Beth said, standing up and leading Evie away from the courtyard. She didn't stop until they were away from everyone and she was leaning against a large tree. "How was your morning?" she whispered as she ran her thumb over Evie's cheek.

"It was good. I got an A on the History test that I took last week." Evie replied. Beth grinned.

"That's amazing, Evie. I'm so proud of you." she said. Evie blushed. "You're so smart and so talented."

"You really think so?" Evie whispered.

"I know so, Evie." Evie smiled softly, kissing her girlfriend. "I want to take you somewhere after school." Beth announced as they broke apart.

"Okay." Evie said, a shy smile on her face. Beth nodded.

"It's bit of a drive, we'll take my car. It'll take awhile to get there, but it's Friday, so it doesn't matter if we get back late."

"That's okay. I'll go anywhere with you." Evie said. Beth grinned. "Did you bring me out here to talk?"

"We can do whatever you want." Beth whispered. Evie chuckled, kissing the girl again.

* * *

"Is this-"

"Belle's Harbor? Yeah." Beth said, smiling at Evie's awed expression. Evie looked at her girlfriend, leaning in and kissing the blonde. "You've been talking about wanting to see it, I wanted to be the one to bring you."

"You so sweet." Evie said, hugging the girl. Beth smiled. "Can we get in the water?"

"I didn't tell you to wear a swimsuit for no reason." Beth said. Evie grinned. "Do you know how to swim?"

"Uh... no. There's not much swimming on the Isle. There's not really a lot of places to do so and not many people willing to teach. I've always wanted to learn, though." Evie said. Beth nodded.

"Okay. Stay in the shallows today. I can teach you in the pool at school if you'd like. I can teach all four of you." she offered. Evie kissed the blonde's cheek. "I brought dinner, too. I figured we could swim for a little bit, have some dinner and talk, and then swim some more before we go home."

"That sounds lovely." Evie whispered.

* * *

"I had an amazing time." Evie said as she and Beth walked into the dorm room she shared with Mal. Beth smiled as she closed the door. "Thank you for taking me."

"I'll take you anywhere you want to go. Just say the word." the blonde said, sitting on Evie's bed. Evie dropped their bags before gently pushing her girlfriend on her back and laying on top of the girl.

"You're so beautiful." she whispered as she hovered above the blonde. Beth smiled softly as Evie leaned back down and kissed her girlfriend. Wrapping her arms around Evie's neck, she grinned into the kiss. "I can't believe you're mine."

"All yours." Beth replied softly. Evie grinned. "You're perfect."

"Far from it." Evie said. Beth ran her thumb across Evie's jaw line.

"You are in my eyes." she whispered. Evie blushed. "Come back here." Smiling softly, Evie met Beth's lips in another kiss. Before it could progress, the door burst open and Mal entered the room.

"E." The pair broke apart, Evie glaring at Mal as she moved off of her girlfriend. "I need your help."

"I was busy, Mal." Evie pointed out. Beth held back a laugh as she sat up.

"I'm going to head back to my room. I'll see you later, babe." she said, standing up. Evie pouted slightly.

"Beth, no. Stay." she said. Beth shook her head with a smile.

"This is Mal and Evie time. Come find me later." she said, leaning over and kissing Evie's cheek before leaving the room. As the door shut, Evie felt her heart swell with adoration.

"That's my girlfriend." she whispered. Mal raised an eyebrow. "Mal, I'm falling in love with her."

"Evelyn, what would your mother say?" Mal teased. Evie rolled her eyes.

"I don't give a damn. That girl has my entire heart and I don't care what my mom thinks." Mal grinned. "She said it was love at first sight for her. If I'm being honest with myself, it was for me as well." Evie said.

"What about Chad?" Mal asked. Evie shook her head.

"It was always her, even when I didn't know it." she said, smiling as her best friend's head rested on her shoulder. Mal smiled to herself. "Now, what did you need help with?"

* * *

It took two weeks before Evie gathered the courage to tell Beth how she felt. They were in Mal and Evie's room, watching a movie, when she felt Beth's eyes on her.

"Babe?" Beth whispered. Evie turned her head with a smile. "Did I mention that I love you?"

"Once or twice." Evie replied with a grin. Beth smiled. "Have I told you how much I love you?" Beth paused for a moment before turning to face Evie fully.

"No..." she whispered. Evie bit her lip nervously. "You love me?"

"With all my heart." Evie said. Beth stared at Evie for several - unnecessarily long, in Evie's opinion - moments before pulling the girl into a deep kiss. When they broke apart, the princess had a wide smile on her face.

"I love you, too." she whispered. Evie grinned. "Evie, we're in love."

"Yeah, we are." Evie said, moving on top of the girl before kissing her again. When they broke apart, she stared at the blonde. "You're the real beauty." she whispered. Beth smiled.

"And you're the true fairest of them all." she replied. Beth chuckled. "Beauty and Fairest. Sounds like a winning combination." Before either one could make another move, the door swung open and Mal appeared.

"E, we need to talk." Mal said. Evie let out a growl as she pulled away from her girlfriend.

"You have got to stop doing this." she said, moving off of the blonde. Beth chuckled as she was pulled onto Evie's lap. "You're not going anywhere this time." Evie whispered, kissing Beth's jaw.

"But-"

"No." Evie said. Beth nodded with a smile. "What do you need, M?"

"I need you to make a dress for me, I have to attend some dinner with Ben." Evie raised an eyebrow.

"That could have waited until tomorrow." she said. Mal shrugged. "I'll start sketching in the morning."

"Thank you."Mal said, sitting on Evie's bed next to the pair. Beth settled in between Evie's legs.

"This is how our relationship is going to go, isn't it?" she nodded. "Okay, then." Beth said, leaning into her girlfriend. Evie smiled softly.

"Thank you for being okay with this." she whispered in her ear, resting her chin on Beth's shoulder. Beth turned her head and kissed the taller girl.

"I knew what I was getting into when I started dating you. I knew you two were a package deal. I'm okay with it." she replied softly. Evie wrapped her arms around the blonde. "I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
